


put a little love on me

by you_niverse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia, What am I doing, just give poor niall the reunion, kinda angsty but not really, kinda background larry, missing one direction, put a little love on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_niverse/pseuds/you_niverse
Summary: in which niall returns to their old apartment complex and lets the memories wash over him. and, in which liam is suddenly standing in front of his door.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	put a little love on me

**Author's Note:**

> sooo... yeah, this is my first attempt at publishing something here– i'm totally an amateur at writing and english's not my first language, so i hope my grammar's not too bad. also lowercase intended, i hope you don't mind.

a small smile crept onto niall's face when he turned into the all too familiar street. the same, uneven paving beneath his shoe sole, the same window boxes and their colourful flowers, the same lamppost. he wondered if it was still broken. it had probably been repaired, it had been a while since he had been there last. 

he spotted the small letters edged into the metal at the bottom of the lamppost. it was their initials, H, L, N, L and Z. as an evidence that the coolest lads ever have lived in this street, harry had said and niall lowly chuckled at the memory. it reminded him of back then, when the boys had come over for pizza and a film and how harry had tripped over the edges of the paving stones more than just once. 

he pulled the keys out of his trousers' pocket and quickly found the right one. he entered the big complex and quietly closed the heavy door behind him. he wondered if the people he had known still lived there but didn't bother with it for too long and started walking up the stairs, carrying the suitcase in his arms. 

when he reached the third floor, he came to a halt for a moment and stared at the doors along the corridor. he didn't expect any of the boys to be there. harry was busy in LA, preparing the release of his full album. louis was busy preparing his full album too, liam had just released his full album, right on the day niall had published "put a little love on me". 

he stood there in the corridor where the boys had run around half naked and laughing, a several pillow fights had taken place there and he remembered the epic freestyle concert, how louis had called it. really, it had just been the "drag me down" lyrics screamed from the top of their lungs but it had been great fun, somehow. the corridor looked abandoned without their shoes peppered all over the floor and the missing laughters and screeches coming from behind the doors. 

niall sighed and headed to the door of his own room, opening it with the key card. he was welcomed by stuffy air and a lot of dust dancing around in the air. it was dark and looked empty, nothing like home anymore. he put down his suitcase and switched on the light. 

he decided that the suitcase could be unpacked later and made himself some tea with the tea bags he had found in a drawer. sinking onto the sofa, he let the silence seep in. he missed the boys. he missed their company, their loud laughters, louis' screeches, harry's idiotic ideas and banana peels left on the tables of every flat. he missed liam's bear hugs and the smell of zayn's deodorant, harry's singing in the shower and liam's comforting words. he missed all of it. 

sure, he still texted them individually and met them whenever their schedules allowed it, but it just wasn't the same, they didn't have time to meet up all together. it had been months since he'd seen harry last and him and liam had lost quite a lot of contact, too. 

liam. yeah, that was a complicated topic to niall. they had been a thing, he guessed. just as louis and harry. those two were still in touch, despite their separate careers. liam and him had just separated. they had never officially dated, actually. he had no idea on what terms they were, whether it was still mutual, if they had grown out of it, if it had just been young men's hormones. despite that, he still missed him. 

the man leaned back into the cushions of the sofa and sighed once again, before he started humming "put a little love on me" quietly. he was debating whether he should take a shower or not when the bell rang. confused over who would want to see him there, right in that moment, he got up to answer. 

he froze for a second when he opened the door. in front of him, standing in the half lit corridor, was liam. 

"hey.",  
he said, voice deep and kind of nervous. 

"figured you were back. so, yeah. thought i'd say hi- oh you know what, fuck it. we're bandmates. we basically lived together seven days a week for five years straight, this is pathetic."  
and with that he pulled niall into a hug. 

his hugs were still the same, niall noticed. warm and tight. just very comforting. mind clouded, heart beating fast, he wrapped his arms around liam too. 

"you- here? i mean- glad to see you lad, but... didn't you just release your full album? i thought-" 

liam chuckled and pulled back, and niall just stared for a couple of seconds. it wasn't like he didn't know what liam looked like. just that it had been such a long time since he had actually met him. his shoulders had become even broader, he thought, and his hair was longer again. but his eyes, they hadn't changed one bit. they were still warmly brown and just looking into them somehow comforted him. he remembered how liam's eyes would look like stained glass when the sun fell into them and– he wouldn't allow himself much more, not before he got in too deeply. he was slightly startled when liam answered and he had to force himself to concentrate on what liam was saying, away from his endless thoughts. 

"yeah, i just released it and finally got some break. god, niall, it's been a while. how about we go in, i s'pose you don't mind?" 

"'course not." 

they sat down onto the couch and started talking about their careers, their families, how they were doing overall. niall was glad that it wasn't awkward at all, even after this time. 

"so, your song",  
liam said after a while. 

"according to media you're single, mate? what's the meaning behind those lyrics?" 

"oh i don't know.",  
niall muttered and sighed. 

"guess 's just become a little lonely, y'know? following my dream of producing music's great n all but 's just a bit- yeah. lonely. needed someone to put a little love on me so i could feel loved again i s'pose." 

for a few seconds the silence engulfed them and niall followed his own thoughts for a moment, repeating what he had just said in his head. now that he said it aloud, he realised that it was utterly true. and maybe, that he had to admit, maybe he had subconsciously thought about liam a little while writing the lyrics. liam cleared his throat and slowly answered:

"you are loved. i mean, i know we broke off on open terms n all, but- i thought about you, y'know? i missed you. we're all busy lads, but i'd try again, try to keep contact, try to meet up more often, try to make you feel loved." 

that's how niall ended up with soft lips on his, warm arms wrapped around him tightly and securely and his flat felt a little more like home again.


End file.
